


An Unforgettable Christmas

by MissPiony



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPiony/pseuds/MissPiony
Summary: This time of the year I always need Christmas fluff and this year more than ever. If you feel the same way, here is a modern day Sidlotte set around Christmas time.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 100
Kudos: 253





	1. Guilty pleasure exposed

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while, but now I’m back with a Christmas inspired story, set in modern day. I expect it will be 3 or 4 chapters long, but as they are loosely mapped out in my head you never know. I hope you enjoy the read and as always appreciate if you let me know what you think.
> 
> /Miss P 
> 
> You find me on Twitter as @MissPiony
> 
> My Christmas stories from last year while waiting for next chapter of this one:
> 
> Snow is not the only thing that happens in Willingden: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803437
> 
> A firery winter game: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992398

**Chapter 1: Guilty pleasure exposed**

”He’ll never know unless you tell him.”

The words hissed closed to her ear made Charlotte jump a few inches up in the air above her swivel chair, or at least it felt like it by the way her heart bounced. 

Annoyed and embarrassed for being interrupted while indulging her most guilty pleasure, she swatted her friend and colleague Arthur on the arm, a little harder than just playfully.

“You startled me! And I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“He...” Arthur nodded not-so-discreetly towards the man who a half-minute earlier had exited from the lift at the other end of the open landscape and now walked purposefully along the desks towards his own office. One of the few offices with actual walls, as was befitting for the leading man of the company. “ _He_ will never know how you feel about him unless you tell him.”

Determined not to reveal anything that would confirm Arthur’s suspicions, a blank-faced Charlotte detached her gaze from the man in question and resorted to innocent denial.

“And pray tell me Arthur, _how_ do I feel about him? That he is a business genius? That he is a great boss? That I hope he feels generous so we all get big bonuses this Christmas because we have worked our asses off this year? Well except for you and Clara maybe, but then again I guess _your_ bonus is safe since you’re family...”

Arthur rolled his eyes letting out an offended hrmpf, but Charlotte ignored him and continued.

“Or what type of feelings are you referring to, exactly?”

“Come on Charlotte. That you’re into him.”

She was glad she was not drinking anything or she would have choked on it and she anxiously looked around to ensure no one had heard what Arthur said. Was it really so obvious? And if it was, did he have to humiliate her by saying it out loud? Unfortunately, her experience was that while Arthur was the sweetest man alive, he could sometimes be brutally honest.

“I’m not! He is my boss!”

Arthur smirked.

“I have noticed how you look at him when you think nobody sees. You did just now when he came walking.”

She knew she had. That was why Arthur had been able to sneak up on her unnoticed. Sidney Parker was simply irresistible when he came striding, fresh out of the morning shower. With damp dark curls, a bespoke suit, crisp shirt and tie, he looked more like a combination of a male after shave model, a romance novel hero and something more feral, than a regular white-collar on his way to work.

“I was just registering that our boss has arrived.” Charlotte muttered pursing her mouth. She opened up a new browser on her screen and started typing a random search to look busy. It did not deter Arthur.

“It was more than so and you know it. There is other evidence too. For instance you go quiet whenever he is near, except for the rare occasions when you ramble on instead.”

“That’s not true!”

“It is! You’re witty and funny and incredibly good at your job, but around him you’re like a nervous school girl.”

That was exactly how she felt 95% of the time but she had hoped it had gone unnoticed. Arthur popped that illusion like a needle to a balloon.

“I’m not”, she mumbled. “Or I mean, I might find him slightly intimidating because he is my boss but there’s no other reason for me to behave like that towards Mr. Parker.”

“You’re absolutely right, there isn’t. There is nothing special about him if you ask me. It is beyond me what is so amazing about my brother, but it clearly seems like you have joined the rank of females who are secretly swooning over him. And by the way, how come he is Mr. Parker and I’m just Arthur?”

Her frown transformed into a smile.

“Arthur, you are my friend. That is why. Him and I are strictly employer-employee and I’m not swooning.”

Arthur was so likeable and non-intimidating. It was hard to even imagine him as ‘Mr. Parker’ and it was even harder to believe that he and Sidney Parker were brothers. Arthur, was the younger of the two and much resembled a chubby cherub, with a quite lazy but jovial, humorous and kind disposition. Sidney was tall and athletic, with a restless sharpness to him. He was a great and fair leader, but grimly ambitious and rarely seemed to relax and let down his guard. There was a third brother too, Tom Parker, who popped by the office from time to time. He was liked by many for his sparkling enthusiasm and visions, but Charlotte had the feeling he was mostly talking and building castles of thin air, leaving to Sidney to actually deliver something substantial. As much as she loved Arthur, she knew that _he_ definitely did not deliver anything substantial.

“I’m a Parker too, you know.” Arthur now said with feigned hurt.

“Of course I know. Would you like me to start calling you Mr. Parker as well?” She tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

“No, you ought to call him Sidney. Try to relax around him, show him how charming you are... and then maybe one day tell him how you feel.”

“I. Don’t. Feel. Anything. And I’ll call him Sidney if he ever asks me to do so, which he hasn’t. I’m not sure he even remembers my name.” 

Maybe he had asked her to call him Sidney once, but it just did not feel natural. Not to his face here at work anyway, even if she was panting his name in her dreams.

“Of course he does. And you may deny it as much as you want but my ‘gaydar’ is never wrong and it tells me you fancy him.”

“I thought the purpose of your ‘gaydar’ was to sense if other men were open to advances from you, not sensing one straight person’s feelings for another?”

“That’s true but sometimes a signal is so strong I can’t help but picking up on it.”

“Oh, Arthur.” Charlotte squeezed his arm fondly, but with resignation in her voice. “So let’s say, hypothetically, that you’re right and I do feel something for your brother. Have you then picked up any signal from his end?”

Arthur suddenly looked a bit sheepish.

“Sidney is very hard to read…”

“I thought so. Please get into your head that there is _nothing_ between us, no chemistry whatsoever going on, so let’s forget this conversation ever happened.”

“Just because _I_ didn’t sense it, it doesn’t mean it isn’t there. As said, Sidney is very good at bottling up his feelings. Anyways, _if_ he doesn’t have feelings it still doesn’t mean that he can’t develop them. Actually, he behaves like a robot programmed for business most of the time and it would do him good to have something else in his life. Or s _omeone_ else. It would make me happy if it was my favourite girl.”

Charlotte giggled and elbowed him in the side.

“I think people usually are in relationships for more selfish reasons than to make their siblings happy. Can we just end this conversation about something that’s never going to happen? For so many reasons! He may be your brother Arthur, but he is _my_ boss and I could not allow myself to think of him like that. Not even if I wanted to – which I don’t!”

“You’re in deep denial, girl! But I have my eyes on you!”

With those finishing words Arthur gave up for now and to Charlotte’s relief finally left her to herself. She stared unseeingly at the screen, chewing her bottom lip. This was bad. If Arthur had guessed the truth, then someone else could too. She had to be better at concealing her feelings.

The truth was that she had had a crush on Sidney Parker since the day she set foot here, as a new employee at the middle-sized family business called _Parker & Sons_. Old Mr. Parker had died five years prior and now the company, mainly focused on renovating and dealing with old properties, was now run by the three sons. Charlotte had been recruited by the office manager Esther Denham and when she started she had yet to meet any of the Parkers. The memory of that first day was as vivid in her mind as if it had been yesterday, even if almost a year had passed by now.

Charlotte had showed up ten o’clock sharp as agreed, on her toes to make a good impression and eager to commence work. Esther, who was supposed to guide her around, had been held up with a client and asked Charlotte to get herself a hot drink and sit down in the lounge in the meantime. Charlotte did not mind waiting and she curiously took in the surroundings that was to be her new workplace.

She made herself a tea in the cosy kitchenette Esther had directed her to and was just about to go and sit down, when a man hurried through the door and collided with her. It was like hitting a brick wall with full force and caused her to spill the content of the plastic cup over herself. Some splashed down the front her white shirt, but most spilled on her hand and forearm and she let out a squeak because of the burning sensation.

Before she knew, the man had grabbed her arm, pulled her to the sink and was flushing cold water on the burn, soaking her shirt sleeve.

‘So much for looking good first day at work’, she could not help but thinking even in her slightly shocked state.

“I’m sorry for ruining your clothes, but I want to cool your burn so you don’t get blisters.”

The dark, velvety, concerned voice made her look up and for the first time actually register the man it belonged to. Up to now he had been a tall presence and a very solid chest, level with her nose.

Warm, brown eyes met hers and made her breath hitch. An almost ridiculously masculine jaw line, high cheekbones and straight nose were softened by full, sensual lips. She was close enough to see his dark stubble, smell his pleasant cologne and feel his body heat. Time stood still for a while as they silently took each other in. She was unable to speak and her heart was racing treacherously so it seemed to her like it was reverberating throughout the small space.

“I’m sorry.” He broke the charged silence. “Does it hurt much?”

“Not too bad”, she admitted. Her hand and wrist felt hot despite the cold water, but she was not sure if the tea was to blame or the fact that he still was holding her hand gently, making sure water flushed over it.

“I’m really sorry”, he repeated for the third time. “And for ruining your clothes.”

“Nothing that the washing machine won’t take care of, but I must admit I had hoped to look a little bit more respectable first day at work”, she smiled weakly. “Not sure what my new boss will think of me now.”

“You’re starting here today? I should have figured out since I haven’t seen you before and it makes me feel even worse for doing this to you. I think the really important question is what you will think of us for not giving you a better welcome. As for the boss, you can tell him some clumsy idiot named Sidney is to blame.”

The handsome man, apparently called Sidney, smiled causing her stomach to twist strangely. She smiled back without breaking eye contact and, again, time seemed to stretch out and the world outside the small room ceased to exist.

“I think that is enough.”

He cleared his throat and turned off the water, grabbed a bunch of napkins from the counter top and carefully dried her hand, wrist and soaked sleeve. He stroked gently with his fingertips over the patches of red skin, examining her. She prayed she would not get visible goosebumps.

“Luckily, I don’t think there will be any blisters. If I had burned you badly, I never would have forgiven myself.”

He let go of her hand and she wished he would not.

“I should go. I’m late to a meeting, which is why I was rushing in the first place.”

He did not move from the spot though. He was still towering over her and she had to bend her neck to look him in the eyes. She wondered if he was aware that their lips only were a few small inches apart. _She_ was acutely aware.

“Don’t let me keep you.”

“I had to see to that you are alright. Are you, really?”

“I’m fine, I promise. No permanent injuries.” She smiled.

“Well then…” He took a step backwards and she let go of a breath she had not known she was holding. “Just one more thing. What’s your name?”

“Charlotte. Charlotte Heywood.”

“Nice to meet you Charlotte and I’m looking forward to meeting you again under less dramatic circumstances.”

“Me too, Sidney.”

He had left her there, feeling all giddy and feeling that meeting him was a most unexpected and lovely surprise.

That was the first and last time she had called him Sidney, because half an hour later Esther had introduced her to her new boss Mr. Parker and it had seemed impossible to call him anything else since. He had never acknowledged the strangely intimate moment and neither had she.

It had taken Charlotte ten seconds to fall.

Ten _months_ had not been enough time to snap out of the spell Sidney Parker had cast on her. If anything her feelings had grown stronger the more she saw of him, even if she knew it was the stupidest thing ever to develop romantic feelings towards one’s employer. As she was incapable of ridding herself of them, she did the next best thing; hid them from everyone.

It had worked out splendidly, or so she thought until the wake-up call that was Arthur. What was she to do?


	2. Dumpling luncheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! Your reviews always warms my heart. I am glad you enjoyed the beginning and I hope you will enjoy the second chapter, which is a long one. 
> 
> It is getting closer to Christmas and another big event in this one hundred percent Covid-free story. At best I to provide a brief escape and hope you have a great holiday despite everything that is going on .

”Arthur, can you send me the file with the prospect and calculations for that old Chelsea property?”

Charlotte’s heart skipped a beat. She had not noticed Sidney approaching their corner and now he stood right in front of her desk, causing the usual rush of adrenaline in her body. She tapped away frantically on her keyboard in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

“You mean the one he wants to turn into a luxury boutique hotel?” Arthur asked.

“The very one.”

There was a tone of resignation to Sidney's voice. This was yet another bombastic project Tom had thrown his way and expected him to work out.

“I gave the material to Charlotte to review. It needed some restructuring, but I think she is done. Aren’t you?”

Truth was that what Tom had provided was not much more than scribbles outlining his vision, though he claimed it was everything they needed to make a bid on the property and kick off the project. It had taken a substantial effort to transform it to something which Sidney might use as basis for an investment decision.

Sidney turned to Charlotte and her cheeks heated under his gaze.

“Can you send it to me, miss Heywood?”

“Yes, of course Mr. Parker.” It was all that came out of her mouth with his dark eyes were fixated on her, even if she probably should have told him that as far as she could see Tom’s budget did not quite seem to hold when scrutinized. Well, Sidney was thorough and would go through it himself so if there were any serious issues he would for sure notice.

“Great, thank you.” He bestowed her a half-smile before he turned and disappeared to his room. Charlotte’s brain-freeze ceased and she immediately located the requested file and sent to him.

”That’s what I call progress. I think you uttered a total of five words in that conversation!” Arthur snickered. “Soon you will be ready to ask him on a date.”

Terrified she looked around but no one paid attention.

“Oh shut up, will you. It will never happen.”

“Because you don’t want to or because you don’t dare?”

“Both!”

“That doesn’t make sense. If you didn’t want to you would have nothing to lose and...”

She took a stress ball from her desk and threw at him.

“Shut up or I’ll report myself sick for the rest of the day and leave you to finish my work.”

The threat of extra work finally silenced Arthur and left Charlotte to her own thoughts. Like so many times before she reflected on how important the Parker brothers had become to her over the ten months she had known of their existence. It was something she certainly had not expected when she accepted this position and moved to London.

Of the three, Tom, the eldest brother was of less importance to her even if he considered himself the axis around which _Parker & Sons _and the rest of the world revolved around and Charlotte initially had been charmed by his exuberant personality. She soon learned that he only dropped by the office occasionally and that his talent was spreading cliché words of wisdom and leaving after him a trail of unfinished grand visions for Sidney to handle, so Tom could take credit for them. Nowadays she sighed internally whenever he graced them with his presence because it inevitably meant disruption to business and left Sidney in a foul mood. 

As opposed to him, Sidney and Arthur had turned into two of the most important men in her life. 

Sidney was her employer and boss, and, in addition, had secretly invaded her mind since that first meeting in a way she never had experienced with any man before. Charlotte was normally a level-headed and rational girl and had told herself countless times to get a grip of herself but to no avail. 

Whenever he was near she registered _everything_ about him; what he said, what he did, the shifting emotions expressed on his face, in his body language and voice. She knew all his different smiles and scowls and that he rarely allowed himself to laugh out loud. She had learned exactly what to expect when he interacted with employees, clients and partners in his ever-professional manner. She knew every detail about how he dressed at work and could guess which one was his favourite suit and shirt based on how often he wore them. His only accessory was his watch and he had two he shifted between; a classic Tag Heuer Monaco and a sportier Omega Speedmaster. She could predict with great accuracy when he would get a haircut by the way his hair began to curl at the nape of his neck the days prior. She had learned that he usually arrived at work a little later than her after spending the morning with an outdoors run or at the gym, then often stayed later than anyone else. He was incredibly disciplined and seemed to believe in leadership by setting good example. He was always confident but never cocky. He was kind, though sometimes impatient and could be stern or at rare, motivated occasions even angry in a contained manner, but generally preferred carrot over stick.

She knew all these things and still barely knew him at all because he was very private. Besides work-related interactions he kept much to himself. If he did not have a business lunch scheduled, he usually had a sandwich or salad delivered to his office and ate alone. She had heard no recent gossip about him, even if rumour had it that he had been something of a player in the past. That had apparently changed from one day to the next when old Mr Parker abruptly passed away of a heart attack and Sidney had shouldered the responsibility of running the firm. Since then it seemed his existence had been all about business and with him at the steering wheel _Parker & Sons _thrived. 

_If_ his love life thrived too, he certainly kept it a secret and there was no ring on his finger.

Charlotte liked everything she knew about him, but felt she knew way too little to rationally motivate the strong feelings she had developed for him. Her foolish heart seemed to disagree. It had given itself to him that moment by the kitchen sink and it saddened her to know that when he touched her injured wrist like he had then, it was the most intimate they ever would get. 

Then there was dear Arthur who quickly had become one of her best friends. The youngest Parker brother, dismissed by many as a cheerful airhead, but who hid more wisdom under the surface than he cared to admit. Technically, he was her employer too as he owned a third of the company, but seemed to prefer acting and being treated like a regular employee. It had taken Charlotte a full week to figure out he was one of the co-owners as he simply introduced himself as Arthur and did not mention or do anything that indicated his position. When someone told her in passing that he was Sidney’s brother, she first took it for a joke and still found it difficult to believe at times because they were so different. Not only their looks but also their manners.

Unlike Sidney, Arthur was very easy going and social and he happily admitted that he did not mind if people could read him like an open book. Why would he _not_ want them to, when that made life so much easier? The only topic he stayed away from was Sidney and it seemed like he did so out of respect for his more private brother. He seldom shared any information about Sidney and Charlotte never asked. It was not in her nature to pry even if she was dying to get to know the man and she would not take advantage of Arthur to do so.

Upon learning that Charlotte was new in the city, Arthur immediately took her under his wings and together with Esther Denham included her in a group of colleagues/friends. 

The social circle they pulled her into, soon became Charlotte’s closest friends and they often met up outside work for drinks, pool, homecooked meals, a turn to a flea market, an art exhibition, movie night or clubbing. The core group worked at _Parker & Sons_ and consisted of Arthur, Esther, James, Clara and now Charlotte. They often invited other friends to tag along, like Charlotte’s flat mate Georgiana, but the centre of the circle was the five of them. They became something of an urban family, since they were about the same age, singles and several of them did not have family close by. Their personalities and backgrounds were far from homogenous but they worked well together because they complemented each other. 

Charlotte herself was a country girl, who had studied at a small- town university and barely set foot in London before she landed this job during a virtual interview over MS teams. She was the eldest sister in a big family and still considered solitude to be something of a luxury after growing up in a crowded home. She had had one long-term relationship in the past with a boy from her village. She had known Ryan all her life and as boyfriend he had been more comfortable and friendly than exciting. They parted ways half-way through uni when he decided to drop out and join his father working at their farm and neither him or Charlotte had felt especially sad. Charlotte had been single since, even if she dated every now and then. The lukewarm experience with Ryan had taught her that she was an all-or-nothing kind of girl; if it did not feel right in the pit of her stomach she preferred to be on her own. She did not need a man to confirm her worth, she already felt pretty good about herself. She only wanted one if she fell for him completely. She had never expected to fall so hard for someone so unattainable as Sidney Parker and the whole experience often made her feel quite lost.

Office manager Esther Denham was a good example of that first impressions can be deceiving. During the interview Charlotte had thought that she had potential to be a good manager (and if she was not, Charlotte was willing to overlook it because she _really_ wanted the job), but somewhat cool and distant. After knowing Esther only a few weeks, Charlotte knew she was indeed a great manager but as to her other qualities she had been mistaken. The beautiful redhead possessed a black sense of humour and was a fiercely loyal friend once she had embraced someone, like she quickly did with Charlotte. She knew how to cook a mean chili which she was happy to treat her friends to as substitute for the Sunday family roast many of them were missing. Her own only family was a step-brother of disputable reputation and an old aunt who lived out of town. Esther was also distantly related to Clara and the two knew each other ever since childhood. They had something of a love-hate relationship and one could always count on them bickering, much to the other’s amusement. 

Clara Brereton was the office beauty, or perhaps it was more accurate to say that she was the beauty of most rooms she entered and something of an IT girl. She was blonde, with legs up to her chin, somewhat self-obsessed and superficial but charming in a way that made you forgive her for that. She shared her great sense of fashion and beauty tips on Instagram and a blog with huge following. Clara had told Charlotte she did not actually _need_ to work because the revenue from different advertisers and collaborations was enough to keep her going, but she thought that having a day-job made her more interesting. Plus she wanted a reason to stay close to Sidney with the hope of one day convincing him to join in her bed. Her candid forwardness and open scheming appalled Charlotte slightly, but she liked Clara nevertheless and as for Sidney her efforts anyway seemed as futile as Charlotte’s own secret crush. Clara and Esther had crossed paths with Arthur in the university’s drama club, stayed friends and all ended up in his family business.

The fifth member of their little group was James Stringer, a terribly cute, kind and funny young man, complete with dark honey blonde curls and a killer smile with dimples. Like Charlotte he had moved from a small country town to London to pursue his career and that was only one of many things they had in common. Sometimes she wished she had fallen for James instead of Sidney because her female intuition told her she would have a far better chance to have her feelings reciprocated by him. James had never said so in words, but his eyes sometimes seemed to convey that silent message. Unfortunately he did not stir that type of feelings inside Charlotte.

Once a month the group of friends had as tradition to trade their usual sandwich lunch in the office for a longer lunch break and try a new restaurant selected by one of them, following a rotating schedule. In December it was Arthur’s turn and his choice was a dumpling restaurant which recently had opened close to the office building. As Arthur was known to be something of a foodie, they were all quite excited because he had never picked a bad restaurant.

“I’m looking forward to some _real_ food instead of that over-priced raw food you made us eat last month. It tasted like shit”, Esther said with a smirk directed to Clara.

“Raw food is very healthy. All the vitamins are preserved.”

“So you said. I bet hay also has all vitamins preserved and tastes better.”

“It also looks great on photos. I had so many likes on my Insta story for that lunch.”

“So it matters more how it looks than how it tastes?” Esther raised an eyebrow.

“Ladies, ladies, calm down. We have arrived at our destination and now I simply want us to enjoy this culinary experience, not dwell on past ones that weren’t entirely successful”, Arthur interrupted them.

Compared to the minimalistic raw food restaurant, the one they now entered was the complete opposite and the interior decorator seemed to have embraced that “more is more”. There was a mix of décor from several Asian countries, like waving lucky cats, hand painted paper fans and lanterns and various figurines. Huge colourful orchids were dispersed among the round tables. This was combined with the tackiest type of Christmas decorations; sparkly garlands, tinsel and multi-coloured fairy lights. 

“Don’t you just love this?” Arthur asked jubilantly and clapped his hands together. Charlotte was a bit overwhelmed by all the visual impressions coming at her, but had to admit that she would pick this over that sterile raw food place anytime even before tasting the actual food. The surroundings could almost make her believe she was in Beijing, Tokyo or Saigon instead of London, had it not been for the snowy street outside the window. During the last days they had been surprised by a heavy snow fall and everything was covered in a layer of pristine white.  
“Hey, it looks like they only serve dumplings here”, Clara observed glancing at the menu.  
“Did you miss the big sign outside that said ’Panda dumplings’?” Esther did not miss an opportunity to be sarcastic.

“No, but just as I assumed they don’t actually serve _panda_ I assumed they might have something else on the menu than dumplings only.”  
“You don’t like dumplings?”  
“I do.”  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“Nothing. I just noted it looks like they only serve dumplings.”

”Dumplings is the new black in terms of food, more black than black Russian caviar, so stop whining”, Arthur interrupted them. ”And don’t bother to look at the menu. I talked to the chef yesterday and have ordered a mix of his very best dumplings, both steamed and fried ones, so we only need to order drinks. I suggest a Tsingtao beer or perhaps a ripe Chardonnay, depending on how much work you intend to get done this afternoon.”

“Don’t you realise it might be bad for the business if your employees get drunk during lunch? Because we are in fact your employees, Arthur”, James smirked before he told the waitress wanted a Tsingtao.

“Please don’t remind me”, Arthur waved his hand and ordered a glass of Chardonnay. “I want to think of something more entertaining than work during lunch.”

Now, bamboo steamer baskets containing various dumplings arrived on the table, with a variety of dip sauces on the side. It looked delicious and they immediately started serving themselves.

”If you want to change subject to something more entertaining, I hope all of you have found yourselves great costumes for my grand Christmas party.”  
Clara did not put her words as a question, yet looked annoyed when the others did not answer immediately. Some of them even squirmed slightly in their seats, looking guilty.  
  
“Don’t tell me you don’t have costumes? You do, right? It’s not even a week away.”  
  
“I guess we didn’t think the whole masquerade thing was so... so serious”, James admitted, speaking for them all.  
  
“Why in the world would you think is wasn’t? You received printed invitations and I clearly remember it saying “Dress code; masquerade party - do not come as yourself”. What part of that message was unclear?”

“I guess I thought we would get away without costumes now that we are past Halloween.” He shrugged his shoulders and flashed Clara his most charming smile. Her staggering look told them clearly that she was not appeased, but conversation was unexpectedly interrupted.  
  
“Sidney! Sidney!”

Arthur shouted and got to his feet with a to-him unusual agility, simultaneously pointing at the window. They all turned their heads just in time to see Sidney pass by outside. 

To their surprise Arthur hurried out the door, passed on the other side of the window, out of sight in the same direction Sidney had disappeared, only to re-appear a minute later with him in tow. It was comical to see Arthur act fast like a ninja to catch his own brother.  
  
Sidney looked reluctant and slightly embarrassed when he stood before them, hands shoved deep in his pockets. He also looked utterly gorgeous clad in navy wool coat, sprinkled with snowflakes which immediately started melting away.

“I asked Sid to join us”, Arthur explained breathlessly. 

_That was a first_ , Charlotte thought to herself and could see the same sentiment reflected on the others’ faces. It was a bit touching how eager Arthur seemed to grab the opportunity to include Sidney in one of their gatherings. Perhaps he had tried before but not succeeded.  
  
“Arthur, I’m glad that you, my brother, are eager to include me and this all looks very nice, but I don’t intend to crash your lunch.”  
”You wouldn’t! I’m inviting you. I’m sure no one objects?”

Arthur’s eyes moved over them and they shook their heads to indicate they did not object even if they were a bit taken aback. Sidney took them in too and when his eyes briefly met Charlotte’s she felt the usual tingle inside.

”Thank you, but I know that conversation can be… erm… flowing less easily when your boss is around. I want you all to be able to relax when you’re on a break.”  
He smiled but his eyes were serious and Charlotte got the feeling he really meant what he said. He hesitated to join them for _their sake_.

In that moment she had an epiphany; perhaps Sidney did not keep to himself because he did not want to hang out with them, but because he in his role as leader of the company did not want to impose himself on anyone. It was an unexpected side of him but once the idea had occurred to her she felt almost certain this was how it was. Before she could stop herself, she reached out her hand and touched the sleeve of his coat to get his attention.

Sidney shifted his gaze down to her from his great height with a look of surprise. So often those brown eyes made her tongue-tied, but not now.

“You won’t be imposing. I agree with Arthur, you’re very welcome to join us. It would be nice.”

He looked slightly confused, and another emotion flickered in the depth of his eyes, telling her that he understood that she had read him and that she was right. She held her breath waiting for his reaction, until he split up in a big smile. 

“Okay, if you say so. Then I’m happy to join.”

She withdrew her hand from his arm, astonished that she had dared to speak and even more that he had accepted the invitation. 

Sidney took his coat off while Arthur fetched another chair and squeezed it in beside Charlotte’s. She glared at him, certain he placed Sidney there on purpose, but Arthur skilfully avoided eye contact. As Sidney sat down, folding his long legs under the table she silently cursed both herself and Arthur. There was not much space around the table and Sidney would inevitably brush against her shoulder and leg with his body. They had not touched since the first day and now her left side seemed to be on fire, all tactile cells going into overdrive. She could only pray that the others would lead the conversation because when it came to herself, Sidney was right after all; conversation would _not_ flow easily.

“Just pick up where I interrupted you”, Sidney encouraged them. “What were you talking about?”

“Clara’s big Christmas do and how we all have to get costumes despite that we thought we were done for the year since it is post-Halloween”, Esther said dryly.

“Costumes? Like a Santa outfit or what?” Sidney asked with curiosity.

“It’s a masquerade”, Clara explained. “At a country estate which belongs to an old relative of Esther and me.”

“Ah, yes. I keep forgetting that the two of you are related.”

“Distant relatives, by marriage. Clara is Auntie Denham’s favourite for some reason. She would never allow me or Edward to borrow her house for a big party, but Clara managed to convince her to go away for some spa weekend and open up the house for a bunch of strangers. I still don’t get how you did it.” Esther shook her head in disbelief and reluctant admiration.

“Well, you are too coward to even ask, and Edward she doesn’t trust one bit. Rightly so, as he is an absolute scoundrel.”

Charlotte was not sure that she had trusted Clara either with her house if she was an old lady. Especially as she had informed them that _everyone_ who was _anything_ would be there. She intended for it to be The Christmas Party of the year.

“Anyway, I had actually intended to give you this but didn’t find the right opportunity.” Clara said casually and reached for her tote. She pulled out a black card with golden print, which Charlotte recognised as the exclusive invitation to the party. Again she found herself holding her breath as Clara handed it to Sidney and he scrolled the text. Would he come?

“Thank you, but I don’t think I’m able to make it.”

“Why not?” Arthur questioned.

“I have plans.”

“What plans?”

“It is none of your business, Arthur”, Sidney answered flatly, but Arthur was not easily deterred.

“Let me guess. Could it have something to do with work? You know Sidney, it wouldn’t hurt you to have some fun sometimes.”

“I promise it will be loads of fun.” Clara interjected, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes. 

Charlotte thought that only someone who did not really _need_ their job would dare to behave like that towards their superior, or perhaps someone who was totally shameless. She really liked Clara but she was a terrible flirt and now jealousy flared up inside Charlotte. She could only imagine too well how Clara would behave if she actually managed to get Sidney to attend that party.

Sidney cleared his throat.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll keep this just in case.” He put the card in the pocket of the coat that was hanging off the back of his chair and the move made his broad thigh press more firmly against Charlotte’s. 

Heat shot through her and she prayed she was not blushing.

When he turned back their eyes locked again.

“Will you all go?” he asked without breaking eye contact and she got the strange feeling he was asking _her_ specifically. They all answered yes in unison, the connection vanished and the discussion about dress code was resumed.

“You can dress up as whatever you want but I expect you to be unrecognisable or it won’t be any fun”, Clara declared.

“But I want to hang out with all of you. How am I supposed to do that if I don’t recognise you?” James wondered. 

“I supposed we could have a sign? Like a red ribbon tied somewhere. Then we wouldn’t know for sure who it is who but we would find each other.” Arthur suggested.

Clara rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Or you could mingle with some new exciting people. Leave your comfort zone for once.”

Sidney’s knee happened to bounce against Charlotte’s again under the table and she thought she was way out of her comfort zone already in this instance. She wanted to touch him more than anything, but she did not want him to know. She moved a away and tried to swallow the dumpling she had been chewing on for too long. Her mouth was so dry and her appetite nil. It was ridiculous how his presence affected her. She was sure her heart was racing, her cheeks felt flushed. All of her felt flushed. How was it possible to want someone so badly that it would make you feel relieved if he left?

The others burst into hearty laughter at Clara’s suggestion. _She_ was the socialite who knew and was comfortable with everyone. While the rest of them enjoyed a good mingle, they preferred doing it together.

“Nah, I think we’ll go for the red ribbon”, Esther concluded.

Sidney chuckled beside Charlotte.

“I didn’t know you were such a tight group outside work.”

“Don’t you tell your brother anything Arthur?” James asked curiously.

“I would if he wasn’t working all the time. And to answer your question Sid, besides you and Tom, this bunch are the people closest to my heart. Well, I know you are cheating on us frequently Clara by hanging out with all sorts of cooler people, but I love you anyway.” He blew her a kiss, she did the same in return and they all laughed.

Charlotte glanced sideways at Sidney and noticed that he frowned slightly despite joining in the laughter. Had he actually not known they were best friends with Arthur? Did it bother him? 

Distractedly she reached for the last dumpling in the bamboo basket, but pulled back when Sidney did the same. He quickly withdrew his chopsticks too.

“You take it.”

“No go ahead, you need it more than I.” Truth was she did not really want that dumpling. He seemed to do as she urged him to, picking up the steamed dough ball, but only to drop it on her plate.

He leaned in so his lips were close to her ear.

“I wouldn’t dream of robbing you of your food.” 

The simple words and his breath on her skin felt oddly sensual and she did not know how to respond. Not to him, her secret boss-crush. Not here among everyone. It seemed he suddenly felt the tension too, because he quickly pulled away and looked down at the table cloth as if it was very interesting.

“I mean I couldn’t possibly rob one of my employees of her lunch. Especially not when I was the one to tag along.”

‘ _Right. His employee. Never forget that Charlotte_ ’, she told herself. 

The meal was coming to an end, as was their lunch break.

“Time to draw sticks!” James announced. “I lost last time so I hope someone else does today.”

“Draw sticks?” Sidney asked.

Arthur held out bunch of toothpicks with one end hidden.

“Yup, the tradition is that at the end of the special monthly lunch we draw sticks and the one who gets the short one pays the bill. It evens up over time but the fun part is the game.”

He turned to the others.

“What do you say, should we let Sid pass because he is not a regular member?”

They looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, before they burst into laughter with a resounding ‘Noooo!’

Sidney laughed too, so endearing creases formed at the corners of his eyes. Charlotte had never seen him look happy in such an unrestrained manner and her heart skipped a beat. Happy Sidney was even more dangerous to her feeble heart than distant Sidney.

“Of course I’ll take part of the game. Give me a stick, please.”

He did not draw the shortest stick though. Charlotte did and she could see that Sidney found it hard to accept that she was paying for him.

During the short walk back to the office he ended up beside her again. And again she registered how incredibly handsome he looked in that coat and dishevelled dark hair. She wished her outfit had been more fashionable than a red duffel coat and white beanie. The last days’ snow had made her feel like dressing in Christmas style but now she just felt silly and unfashionable compared to him and Clara who was rocking over-knee, high-heeled suede boots and a short, black puffer jacket.

“I can’t believe I just allowed you to pay for my lunch.” When he spoke, his breath turned into smoke in the cold air.

She turned her face up towards him. It was snowing more intensively now and she had to blink away a few snowflakes which landed on her eyelashes.

“Are you trying to flirt with me Heywood?” he smirked.

“No, Mr. Parker. I just...”

The smirk turned into a full, mischievous grin and she realised he was just trying to wind her up.

“I’m sorry, I know you’re not. Of course. I was serious about paying for lunch though.”

“I know you were.” She returned his smile with an internal sigh of relief. “There is only one solution. You have to join us again.”

“Don’t offer something you don’t want to happen.”

“Who says I don’t?” Her boldness surprised herself not for the first time this day and he raised his eyebrows in amused surprise.

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“That you stop calling me Mr Parker. Mr Parker was my dad and when you call me that it makes me feel old and boring.”

“You _are_ old and boring, Sid, but otherwise quite harmless.” Arthur joined the conversation from Sidney’s other side and patted his back. “As a matter of fact I keep telling people there’s nothing remarkable about you but they don’t believe me. Some think you are amazing but that's bullshit.”

He winked at Charlotte who was mortified, fearing that Sidney would cotton on to Arthur’s insinuations.

“Is that so?” Was all he said, before he bent down and scooped up a handful of snow from the ground. “I’ll show you who is far from old and boring.” 

To the other’s hilarity he threw the snow in Arthur’s face and then they got to witness a snow fight between the brothers, which lasted all the way back to the office. By then they had laughed so their stomachs ached and Arthur was clearly the looser even if Sidney got a substantial amount of snow inside his coat too.

Charlotte was happy to have seen a new and quite different side of him, albeit one that made her fall deeper into trouble. Judging by the smile on his face when he disappeared into his office, he was happy too.


End file.
